Días góticos
by Lauti
Summary: El devenir en los comunes y corrientes días góticos. OoC
1. Lunes

_**Lunes negro de prosa.**_

Caminando en fila india, Michael con su bastón interrumpe el avance de Pete, quien iba primero.

– ¿Qué carajo? –preguntó desconcertado girando su cabeza para mirarle.

– Es lunes de prosa, Henrietta y tú a los extremos.

– ¡Ya sé cómo funciona! –impelió rodando los ojos y manoteando fuerte el bastón dando un paso hacia atrás.

– Cálmate Pete. –le pidió Henrietta pasando con Firkle frente a él, para entrar por el otro extremo de la mesa en el Village Inn.

– Lo que sea. –replicó arreglándose el flequillo. Michael paso también frente a él mirándole extrañado pero no se notaría ya que la expresión de éste suele ser nula e imperturbable. Ocupó su lugar junto a Firkle y al instante Pete le cerco.

– ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –le preguntó inclinándose hacia su lado moviéndole un poco, todos le miraban directamente.

– ¡No me estrujes! –replicó quitándolo de encima.

– Pero irritable… ¿Qué? ¿Acaso el Conde Facula no te dio tu ración diaria con su bastón? –inquirió Henrietta con una mirada cargada de malicia. Michael le miro de reojo, y luego volvió a Pete.

– No seas idiota Henrietta. –replicó éste buscando un cigarrillo en su bolsillo. Firkle imitaba al más alto, girando su cabeza de un lado a otro, como si observaran una partida de tenis.

– ¿Qué más podría ser? –contrarrestó dándole una profunda calada a su cigarro– ¿Eh?... Cretino. –exigió, pues el otro no respondía al estar ocupado buscando fuego.

– Entiende de una buena vez perra, –le señalo repetidas veces con los dedos índice y corazón donde sostenía su pitillo– ese estúpido poser es quien está obsesionado conmigo, –señalo su propio pecho– no yo con él… ¡Maldición! –exclamó golpeando la mesa, pues no conseguía encontrar su encendedor.

– Aquí. –dijo Michael sosteniendo frente a sí su propio encendedor. Pete le miro con agradecimiento, y llevándose el pitillo a los labios lo aproximó a la llama. Mismo instante en el que la camarera llegaba y les servía el café mientras tenían la misma pequeña discusión de siempre.

– Entonces, –continuó Henrietta en cuanto la señora se retiró– ¿por qué sigues hablando con ese idiota wannabe? ¿Eh? Pete. Te quedo gustando desde esa tonta aventura de los "emos" y "salvar a Michael". –comentaba con una voz despectiva– Confiésalo para que no te pudra por dentro. Eso es lo que te tiene así.

– Cierra la puta boca Henrietta. –dijo expeliendo el humo por su boca e imaginariamente por sus oídos– Deberías estar agradecida, ya que con su ayuda descubrimos tu imbécil aflicción y te sacamos de eso mundo "emo".

– ¡PFF! –se bufó– Tremenda ayuda terminar todos atados a una silla… ¡Como unas malditas princesas de Disney en apuros!

– ¡Se suponía quemaríamos el maldito lugar!

– Ese no es el jodido tema, no pretendas cambiarlo. De lo que estamos hablan-

– No estamos acá para hablar de nada de eso. –le cortó Michael encendiendo su cigarrillo, Henrietta le fulmino con la mirada pero ante una cara asquerosamente tranquila, rodo los ojos hacia un espacio equis en el local. Michael miro a Firkle y éste al instante le alcanzó de la mochila que traía su cuaderno negro– Comencemos. –anunció abriendo una página en blanco y sacando una lapicera del bolsillo interno de su gabardina. Pasaron unos minutos de completo silencio y lentamente todos empezaron a observar a Firkle quien tenía la mirada clavada en la mesa, en cuanto la alzo y se dio cuenta, rápidamente encendió un cigarrillo y comentó:

– "Ya lo hice… fue… muy fácil…" –de inmediato Michael se ponía en el trabajo de transcribir cada palabra que empezara a aflorar. Pasaron otros minutos de silencio, ese es el trato, Firkle pondría las frases iniciales aleatorias cuando se quedaran cortos y ellos harían el resto.

– Un charco carmesí yacía a los pies descalzos de aquella mujer… –empezó Pete, destacando su aflicción al rojo.

– Mientras sus manos aun goteaban lentamente, salpicando desde sus afiladas uñas el espeso y aún caliente liquido… –replicó Henrietta, destacando su aflicción a las largas zarpas.

– A poca distancia, dos cuerpecitos ahora gélidos habían perdido todo brillo en sus ojos… –continuó Pete clavando su mirada en el pequeño Firkle, pretendiendo asustarle pero este caló con toda serenidad.

– No tenían la culpa, no tuvieron tiempo de odiar, pero no escaparon de ser odiados. –comentó Henrietta arremedado a Pete, quedándose con la mirada clavada en el de cuerpo más pequeño del grupo. Michael no se enteraba de nada más, aparte de asentar cada palabra sobre el papel, hasta que llego un periodo se silenció, copiada la última palabra alzo la cabeza de inmediato y automáticamente se giró a mirar al pequeño.

* * *

– "No tuve opción… no podía… no podríamos… y él…" –replicó, mirando a Michael al final de su oración.

– Su llanto amargo era el único sonido audible… –comenzó Henrietta.

– Las saladas gotas se diluían con charco rojo, sus manos, teñidas por el crimen le cubrían los ojos… –replicó Pete.

– Quería evitar ver lo que había hecho, pero no podía escapar de su pecado, y pronto comenzó a llorar sangre.

– El arma permanecía inmóvil en el cuerpo más grande. –dijo Pete mirando a Michael.

– Tampoco fue su culpa… –replicó Henrietta, y una vez más se fijó en Pete para seguir la línea de su mirada terminando en su amigo mayor.

– Solo fue una herramienta intermediaria, una herramienta del olvido. –concluyó Pete mirando hacia la mesa. Hubo otro rato de silencio, en el que Michael aprovecho para sacarse el cigarro de la boca, que había permanecido en un extremo de ésta durante todo el relato, afortunadamente los pitillos de canela que acostumbra fumar son de combustión lenta, dejo la colilla en el cenicero y se hizo con uno nuevo mientras dejaba la mirada clavada sobre las paginas, esperando a continuar.

* * *

– "Pero él… vendrá… lo sé… su promesa… nos iremos…" –expelió Firkle junto con el humo.

– La encontraron de pie, con sus pies teñidos y lágrimas rojas cayendo de su cara... –comenzó Pete.

– No hubo dudas, tampoco hubo juicio, solo el odio, el rencor, la tristeza. –siguió Henrietta.

– Los parpados por su propio peso caían sobre sus ojos, sin cerrarse por completo, con la pupila vagamente visible y la mirada perdida en el horizonte del tiempo y el pasado.

– El sufrimiento se hizo eterno, mientras los recuerdos le atormentaban, quemaban cada una de sus ideas, de sus sentimientos, de su piedad, lo mismo las llamas quemaron su cuerpo y la devolvieron al polvo.

– El crimen se había expurgado, sin aquel caballero tomando partida del asunto final. Solo se había ido antes de que todo pudiese empezar…

* * *

– "No… ahora nunca vendrá… debo ir… por ellos… debo encontrarlos…" –replicó Firkle.

– Nunca sintió dolor… no realmente, solo, cerró los ojos, para volverlos a abrir en un tiempo desconocido. –comenzó Henrietta.

– Su sombra recorre los caminos en busca de lo que alguna vez tuvo y perdió… su voz llama ansiosa la guía que le fue prometida, sin éxito. –siguió Pete.

– Su fría voz provoca eco en los lugares menos transitados, nadie puede escucharla...

– Solo cierra sus ojos, para volverlos a abrir en un lugar desconocido, donde nadie puede ayudarla. –concluye Pete. Todos se contemplan en silencio sepulcral.

* * *

Minutos más tarde volvían al vecindario en el carro de la madre de Henrietta, permanecieron en el cuarto de ella como acostumbraban.  
Michael sentado en el suelo junto al pie de cama, se concentraba en traducir al inglés lo producido, para de alguna manera darle un ritmo y convertirlo en una canción.  
Firkle se dedicaba a la lectura de antologías de terror en una esquina apartada encima de la cama.  
Mientras que Pete sentado junto a Henrietta se dedicaban a fumar mientras contemplaban el cielo ennegrecido a través de la pequeña ventana del cuarto.

Sin mucho que rescatar del día de hoy, ya que lo lunes suelen ser tan apáticos que rozan el colmo de lo indolente, a menos de que sean festivos, es entonces de vez en cuando que hacen una diferencia y todo el mundo los ama, de resto, son detestados a muerte una vez entrado el fin de semana, nunca quieres que lleguen, pero igualmente, exceptuando los festivos. Qué ironía también para los días, y ellos sin siquiera enterarse… ¿o sí?

* * *

**Algo que acostumbro hacer con un amigo, sentarnos a parafrasear, de cuenta que él fue Pete y yo fui Henrietta en esta pequeña entrada, que publico en un casual lunes festivo... :P**

**Sus comentarios son bienvenidos y agradecidos. **

**Disclaimer: South Park y sus personajes © Trey Parker & Matt Stone. Comedy Central.**


	2. Martes

_**Martes rojo de tintura y de práctica.**_

Como acostumbraban, las historias que eran producidas los lunes, eran traducidas al Inglés y acopladas a modo de que se pudiera desarrollar una canción, luego se reunían el martes en el atardecer, quedaban a eso de las 5 para estar llegando e eso de las 6 pm, al garaje de la casa de Henrietta, donde ponían a funcionar los instrumentos para darle un ritmo a la letra.

Pero el día de hoy Pete acudía antes de lo acordado, luego de las escuela, para que Henrietta le hiciese el favor de arreglarle el cabello, era en la única que confiaba para ello, pues tenía la tintura ya desteñida y el pelo más largo de lo acostumbrado, haciéndolo lucir un tanto afeminado.

– Entonces… ¿Lo de siempre? –preguntó Henrietta sosteniendo en su mano el cigarro al cual le daba final.

– Mm-hm. –musitó Pete mientras calaba, sentado en un pequeño banquito en medio del baño.

– 'Kay. –replicó ella dejando su boquilla de lado, y se puso manos a la obra. Abriendo la regadera flexible de la ducha, le inclino la cabeza un poco hacia atrás para que no le bajara mucha agua por su espalda desnuda– No te estas mojando el culo. ¿Verdad?

– No. Estoy bien. –un refuerzo en su espalda baja evitaba que el agua fría que corriera por su espalda se adentrara en sus pantalones, siempre, a pesar de todo, cuidando de él con esos pequeños detalles, haciéndole la vida "fácil"– La tolla quedo bien.

– Oh mierda… –se detuvo.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Le musique... Le musique... –canturreó aproximándose a la base de su IPod que estaba sobre el tocador del baño, le dio play y volvió a la tarea anterior– Oh Chutulu, considérame tu más grande melómana, –dijo abriendo sus brazos al cielo– bailaré al son de las más tormentosas melodías en las llamas a tus pies, –dijo danzando por el pequeño espacio alrededor del otro– uniéndome y contemplando tus demás melancólicas almas esclavas, conde-

– Haha… Claro, claro… –se burlo él, ella se detuvo y le miro con desazón– Que no te falte la música, cuando lees, cuando te bañas, cuando estudias, cuando duermes, cuando cagas, cuando haces pereza, cuando todo. –comentó.

– ¿Y tienes algún maldito problema con eso?

– Sí, porque no pones mis malditas canciones también.

– Ahg… joder... –se volvió a seleccionar una lista de reproducción que contenía una mezcla de canciones favoritas que ambos pudieran disfrutar– ¿Feliz?

– Muero de la emoción… –replicó con una expresión plana.

– Cretina…

– Desgraciado… –normal era que al estar solos se insultaran y refirieran al otro cambiándole el genero.

– Bueno y... ¿Crees que las letras de ayer puedan ser adaptadas a una canción? –dijo volviendo a su tarea, sacando tema para entretenerse mientras tanto, como lo haría cualquier peluquera.

– Yo creo que sí. Podría tratarse sobre la quema de una bruja… o algo así.

– Si algo así… –comentó y empezó a aplicarle el champú– Pete, lamento si ayer me pase de la raya, pero sabes que es solo por joderte.

– ¿Por qué carajos tienes que ser tan cruel conmigo Henrietta?... Maldita.

– No lo digas como si siempre fuera cruel contigo, imbécil. –de otra manera no se encontraría masajeándole los cabellos– Y a veces lo hago porque luces adorable cuando estás enojado.

– Agh… puta mentira, no lo hago. No me gusta que me hagan enojar.

– Sí, si lo haces. Y en el fondo admite que te gusta.

– No me jodas, esta vez no lo conseguirás.

– ¿Qué pretendes?

– Completo silencio. –respondió él haciendo una seña de un cierre sobre su boca. Silencio que se conservó hasta que empezó a enjugarlo.

– Pero por algo te lo digo Pete, eso es lo que piensan los chicos también, en especial Michael… –sabía que fibras tocar.

– No queremos seguir hablando de este tema. –respondió al poco tiempo de tratar de seguir guardando silencio, provocando en la otra una sonrisa de victoria.

– Sí, si queremos.

– Me importa una mierda lo que piense o no Michael.

– No hables mierda que no es así.

– Agh… por Dios. –la peinilla se paseaba por su cabello.

– Es como si digieras que no te importa lo que yo digo.

– No lo hago.

– Entonces por qué mierdas te pusiste tan histérica anoche. –exigió ella.

– Porque hablas una mierda que me saca de quicio, maldito degenerado. ¿Cómo me puedes relacionar con ese wannabe vampir?

– Porque así te ves lindo, mira… fuera de "tu quicio". –le ofreció un espejo de mano.

– ¿Por qué no mejor te callas? –preguntó al recibirlo.

– Porque no me da la puta gana. –respondió entre risitas.

– Agh… Dios… –suspiró– Como todo un culo… –en efecto tenía todo el pelo partido por la mitad– Eres mi peluquera maldita favorita, ¿lo sabias?

– Ay, ya vas a empezar con tus maricadas… –repuso sonriendo– Y sí, lo sé.

– A la próxima voy a resaltar tus más profundas putrefacciones, a ver que se siente, si también te gusta que te hagan enojar.

– Hey… –le miro seria– no me hagas cortarte el cuello con estas tijeras.

– No eres capaz. –resoplo incrédulo.

– Que no… ¿Quieres probar? –puso el filo junto a su yugular– No. Tienes razón, no sería capaz. –replicó luego de unos instantes de contemplarse a los ojos– No con uno de los míos. –aclaró, ambos rieron.

– No soy tuyo. –reprochó.

– ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

– No soy tu objeto o juguete personal.

– ¿Seguro? –replicó incrédula.

– Emmm… pues claro que s-

– Mírate. –le interrumpió señalando su cuerpo de arriba abajo con las tijeras– Eres mi muñeca.

– No soy tu muñeca.

– Pero estoy jugando a las muñecas contigo. ¿Eso que te hace? Du-h.

– En ese caso tú también eres mi muñeca.

– ¿Ah sí?

– Yeah.

– ¿Y por qué?

– Es visto que más tarde estaré haciéndote las uñas. ¿Estuviste jodiendote el esmalte con los dientes otra vez, verdad?

– Yep… maldito… a propósito, ya no las quiero tan largas. Tienes que recortarlas.

– ¿Y eso?

– Para tocar mejor el teclado.

– ¿Segura que será solo el teclado?... –le lanzo una mirada de malicia, ella le miro con enfado– ¡Auh!... ¡Ey!, no me golpees.

– No seas un idiota entonces.

Terminado el corte, procedió a ponerse los guantes azules y preparar los químicos.

– Uy… ahora que lo mencionas, es que ya las tienes como de gárgola.

– No seas exagerado. –rodó los ojos, mientras que con minucia ponía los pliegues de papel aluminio bajo el pelo para aplicar el decolorante.

– ¿Qué no? Curvas, y afiladas. Coño.

– Sí per-

– Y con lo fea, eres como una gárgola que cobró vida… ¡Auh!... pasito Henri.

– Te lo mereces.

– Pura mierda.

– Sigue jodiendo y te dejo con la raíz blanca y el pelo rosado.

– Tal vez debería probar algo nuevo…

– ¿Rosado? ¿En serio? No seas marica.

– Es obvio que no rosado perra.

– ¿Entonces?... –preguntó, luego de un lapso de silencio donde se dedicó a doblar los pliegues de aluminio con el químico.

– No sé… algo más intenso… ¿Naranja?

– Podría ser… pero a la mierda, ya tenemos la pintura roja, para la próxima compramos naranja, si todavía quieres… –proclamó mientras lavaba el recipiente y los utensilios.

– Mh-hm.

– Bien, despíntame las uñas mientras hace efecto esa mierda. –dijo quitándose los guantes, sentándose sobre la tapa del baño a unos centímetros de él.

– Dale. –se puso en pie y busco en la gabinete lo que ya tenía acostumbrado, pasando a correr el banquito donde estaba sentado hasta quedar frente a la otra– Joder, no debí aplicarte tantas capas, que mierdero despintar esto.

– Haha, por pendejo.

– Que chimbada. –puso ahincó en sacar rápidamente el esmalte desgastado–Todo para no se te quiebren fácil, maldita florecita.

– Ah, come mierda, no me digas así.

– Demalas. Te llamo como quiera, muñeca.

– No soy tu muñeca.

– Si lo eres. Eres mi única, y por tanto más apreciada, Dollfie. –dijo mirándola directamente, ella se le escapa una sonrisa, la cual él acompaña.

– A ver, ya es hora de quitarte eso, –replicó cuando él finalizó con su tarea– y así de paso se humedecen las uñas para que te sea fácil cortarlas.

– ¿De verdad quieres cortarlas? –preguntó arrastrando de nuevo al banquito junto a la bañera y acomodándose la toalla en la espalda.

– Sí. No sabes cómo es querer tocar piezas rápidas, se golpean y levantan. Se siente como si me estuvieran enterrando agujas bajo estas.

– Me imagino…

– Una mierda, pero ahora más tarde no serás capaz de seguirme el compás con el bajo.

– Ya lo veremos… –replicó mientras le enjuagaba– Pero no es como si necesitaras tocar rápido… en tu mente siempre resuenan melodías tranquilas y melancólicas, según tengo entendido…

– Sí, pero estoy probando algo nuevo… y este tipo de dolor, no me resulta para nada agradable… ¿suficiente o necesitas más explicaciones? Dios, me siento como en un maldito interrogatorio.

– Es suficiente.

El resto de los procesos de tinturado hicieron en silencio, disfrutando de la música, cantando a coro, bailando levemente en las partes movidas. En medio del proceso la Sra. Biggle se asomó al baño para echarles un ojo además de ofrecerles galletas como siempre, y como siempre Henrietta la devolvería con dos palabras.

– Ya está. Ahora esperar a que se cocine esa torta. –dijo ella al colocarle el gorro de aluminio.

– Ahora los aliens no pueden leer mis pensamientos. –comentó.

– Igualmente, ¿qué les va importar una mierda tus pensamientos homosexuales? –repuso y se quedaron en silencio de pronto incómodo.

– Tienes razón. –respondió él poniéndose en pie– A ver, presta para acá esas garras, gata fiera. –dijo tomándola de la mano y sentándola sobre la tapa del baño.

– Pete, carajo, que no me digas así.

– Te digo como se me dé la puta gana. –comentó volviendo a su labor anterior.

– ¡Ay!... –se quejó retirando la mano– pastito Pete… si te estas vengando es por lo que dije antes, perdón...

– Eehh… pero si no te hice nada, que quejumbrosa eres Henrietta. –replicó entre risitas.

– No lo soy, y no es gracioso… –terminaron con sus tareas y al organizar todos los utensilios, para de nuevo dedicarse a arreglarse, y Pete ponía bastante ahínco en su aspecto– Aww... que ternura como te arreglas para él… –comentó.

– ¿Cthulu?

– No idiota, Michael.

– Deja de hablar mierda, siempre con el mismo temita, no me arreglo para él.

– Una pena que él no sea tan observador como yo.

– Si, gracias a Dios, no me gustaría que él también fuera un pervertido voyeur.

– Oye… no soy una pervertida voyeur.

– Si lo eres, eres una completa fujoshi de mierda…

– Uy… –le dio la espalda– eso dolió…

– Venga, estamos charlando... –dijo colocando una mano sobre su hombro buscando sus ojos con preocupación, ella le miro seria, pero al instante le sonrió con esa típica sonrisa de que había sido broma, por lo que él sonrió tranquilo.

* * *

Más tarde se encontraban en el garaje golpeando los instrumentos como si estuviera apostando una carrera. Tanto que empezarían a sudar al rato de estar a ese ritmo, hasta que fueron sorprendidos por Michael y Firkle que llegaban juntos.

– Tocamos New Wave, no Alternativo. –replicó Michael con su voz un tanto trasteada.

– Ammm… nosotros solo estamos calentando, ¿verdad Henrietta?

– Sí. Vamos Pete, acompáñame un minuto a la cocina por café. –al momento de salir se escuchó como la batería se alebrestaba en sonidos estrambóticos y arrítmicos, en compañía de vocales bajos y guturales.

– Tocamos New Wave, no Black Metal. –replicó Pete al volver con dos tazas de café en la mano.

– Lo sé. –repuso Michael alcanzando su taza de él– Solo estamos calentando.

– Entiendo. –dijo pasando a ocupar su lugar junto al bajo– ¿Cómo quedo la canción?

– He sacado algunos estribillos y acordes con mi guitarra, ¿crees que puedas buscar la forma de acoplarte a ellos?

– Yeah… –respondió procurando no mirarlo demasiado, era caso perdido, pero de haberlo hecho se hubiera encontrando también con las miradas furtivas de reojo que Michael le dedicada.

– Firkle ya sabe qué hacer. –comentó el líder de la banda y el aludido asintió en respuesta– Y Henrietta… haz lo que se te dé la gana.

– Como siempre… –replicó ella, y como siempre estos encuentros parecían más bien una sesión de Jam, la cual era grabada y después Henrietta se encargaba de rescatar las mejores partes para que luego cada uno se sentara a analizarla, y procurara sacar los acordes, para luego unirlos todos de manera consistente.

Normalmente se extendían hasta más de la media noche, luego Michael se encargaba de dejar a los otros dos chicos en sus respectivas casas, primero a Firkle, y luego a Pete, pues así lo permitía el camino, lo que no era normal fue el silencio que se presentó entre Pete y Michael al dejar a Firkle, y que se hacía cada vez más incómodo con cada mirada furtiva en la que sus ojos se conectaban y desconectaban en par segundos. Al llegar, Pete le miro directamente y le agradeció, Michael asintió y le dedico una sonrisa de lado, el primero se quedó como congelado, pero eventualmente volvió en sí y se bajó del auto, en la puerta principal se volvió para verlo alejarse y remorderse los labios una vez más.

* * *

******Sus comentarios son bienvenidos y agradecidos. **

**Cierto Luis, andas muy poético xD Y sí, así nos tratamos, en parte claro :P Ya que como los chicos góticos no tienen tantos capítulos, una los puede personificar como más como desee. Y es normal que el los procesos de escritura uno se base en lo que conoce y vive, o en lo que ve y escucha por terceros, o por lo que lee, y si no tengo idea de lo que voy a escribir busco hacer investigaciones, para conocer antes de escribir. Entonces sí, las relaciones que aquí presento tienen bases en mi grupo de amigos más cercanos. Oh, y ¿te importaría si utilizo esa frase tan poética más adelante? Esta como para algo que pasa el Jueves xD**

**Y Coyote, de hecho termine semestre hace una semana, así que si, al fin tiempo libre, gracias a Cthulu. Me voy a dedicar a ver, leer y escribir SP y nah' más :P Mientras espero con ansias la nueva temporada. Así que no me reproches por atacar fanfiction con nuevos caps y déjame ser feliz. xD  
**

**Nos leemos (:**


	3. Miercoles

_**Miércoles azul de borrachera.**_

– Creí que iríamos a Benny's para que nos entregues los análisis de ayer, ¿no? –preguntó Pete a Henrietta al ver que se desviaban del camino, quien estaba sentada a su lado, viajaban todos en la camioneta del padre de Michael.

– Me dijeron que me arreglara y que no trajera nada. –respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros, un poco estrecha entre él y Firkle, ya que se tenían que acomodar todos en los dos únicos asientos que tiene el auto– Se supone debemos estar listos para este sábado.

– Hay un ligero cambio de planes. –respondió Michael al volante.

– Sí, un "pequeño" cambio. –aseguró Firkle inclinándose hasta sus pies, alcanzando del suelo un par de botellas plásticas cargadas con líquido, entregándole una a cada uno– No se preocupen. Estamos más que listos, solo hace falta ultimar detalles.

– ¿Qué mierda es esto? –preguntó Henrietta.

– Algo que preparé. –respondió el conductor.

– Ahg… demonios. –dijo Pete tapándose la nariz y girando su rostro hacia la ventana abierta– Le falto bajarle más al etílico Michael.

– ¿Pero qué dices? –se interpuso Firkle– Si está perfecto. –comentó luego de dar un largo sorbo– No te pongas a olerlo, solo pruébalo.

– Si… no sabe tan mal… andas muy sensible Pete… ¿estás en tus días? –comentó Henrietta riendo, ya había dado varios sorbidos, buscando entrar "al modo". Pete la miro y se contrajo, por lo que no le quedaba otra que tomar y ahorrarse los comentarios.

– ¿Cómo… agh… cuanto preparaste? –preguntó el sensible a Michael mirándolo directamente después de dar el primer sorbo.

– Varios litros… Relájate, luego del primer sorbo te acostumbras.

– Si tú lo dices… –replicó perdiéndose en el paisaje de la ventanilla– Y… ¿Vamos al parque de Denver?

– ¡No! –exclamó Henrietta, todos la miraron sorprendidos.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó Firkle, y el auto disminuyó su velocidad porque precisamente iba hacia allá.

En aquel parque solían reunirse con unos cuantos góticos más. Todas las noches podías encontrar variados grupos subculturales de jóvenes, como pukeros y metaleros mayormente, alrededor del parque, especialmente en la estatua central del lugar, la cual era como una Torre de Babel que los acogía a todos, y Firkle, sintiéndose la puta de Babilonia, le gustaba treparse a la estatua e insultar desde allí a las parejas conformistas que paseaban con sus hijos y mascotas pretendiendo disfrutar de un sábado en familia, o a veces, cuando ya se encontraba pasado de tragos, insultaba a los demás "compañeros de juerga" que allí se sentaban, llamándolos "malditos posers nazis conformistas porristas de mierda" o algo por el estilo, generando discrepancias en el lugar, a lo cual Michael siempre le buscaba una solución diplomática, salvando su pequeño trasero de ser azotado por una buena cantidad de botas mili.

– No quiero que me vean con estos. –dijo señalando sus pies– Me llamaran…

– Porrista conformista nazi. –replicó Firkle.

– Exacto… –suspiró ella.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Michael que no se volvía a mirar por estar pendiente de la carretera, pues pasaban varios camiones de carga pesada.

– Oh por Dios… Henrietta, ¿pero qué mierda? –exigió Pete.

– Lo sé, lo sé… me los regalo-

– Mientes. –arguyó Firkle– Los compraste. Eres una perra porrista conformista nazi.

– ¡Cállate Firkle! –arguyeron Pete y Henrietta al tiempo, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Pero de qué demonios están hablando? –demandó Michael deteniéndose completamente para poder volverse a mirar, encontrándose al final de las piernas de Henrietta con unos tacones stiletto de 12cm con plataforma, y de coberturas delanteras y traseras llenas de taches– Oh my God, no waaayyy… ¿Por qué carajos no los vimos cuando la recogí? –cuestionó Michael mirando al pequeño.

– No suelen ser muy observadores, Michael. –repuso Henrietta.

– Oh… no me digas… tampoco me había dado cuenta de eso… –comentó el mayor.

– Puedo explicarlo. –replicó al rato, pues todos se quedaron mirándola como esperando algo– Me los dio la demon jizz, y como son negros, pensé que por fin me estaba apoyando en mi manera de ser, y pues los taches no los encuentro tan mal, así que para que viera que agradezco su gesto, me los puse hoy y me asegure de que me viera salir con ellos. –todo fue silencio– Pero como todavía no los sé manejar bien, preferiría que no me llevaras a exhibirme delante de las demás góticas y rockeras para que lleguen a burlarse de mí porque parezca que no se caminar, está bien Michael, ¿entendiste?, muchas gracias. –concluyó cruzándose de brazos y clavando la mirada hacia afuera mirando a Pete de reojo, quien la observaba algo contrariado pero divertido.

– Entiendo. –replicó, encendió el motor, dio un peligroso giro en U y retomo camino, esta vez hacia el parque de South Park.

– La verdad es que están bastante… "Hardcore." –comentó Pete sonriéndole levemente, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Sí. Te lucen. –comentó Firkle sonriéndole también– Lo anterior era broma. –dijo dando otro sorbo.

– Sí, y solo espero que también nos ayuden con todo el licor que había preparado para los demás. –comentó Michael con ironía.

– Oh, y lo harán. –replicó Henrietta.

– Si a eso le llamas licor. –dijo Pete y todos le miraron en silencio– Sí. Bien, ya sé que venimos guardando dinero para este fin de semana, pero esto es extremista.

– Lo dices porque te gusta conformarte con "licor de calidad", para quedar igual de ciego... –comentó Firkle– figurativa, y quizás, literalmente. –sonriendo al final.

– Como sea... lo que tú digas... –se arregló el flequillo y bebió más. Llegaron al parque, dejando estacionada la camioneta frente al Photo-Dojo, por lo que tenían que caminar un poco para poder llegar a las banquitas de la chancha de básquet. _(Basándome en el mapa del juego: the stick of truth)_– ¿Segura que puedes manejarlos? –le preguntó a Henrietta, ofreciéndole su mano para bajar.

– ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Yo puedo sola. –dijo rechazando la ayuda, su pie flaqueo y termino aferrándose completamente a él– ¡Carajo!

– Hahaha.

– ¡No. Te. Rías!

– Hahahaha… –siguieron discutiendo mientras le recibían la grabadora a Michael y otras dos botellas de 1.75 litros con su "maravillosa" preparación, a parte de la que Firkle les había pasado hacia un rato, quien también caminaba a su destino con otras dos botellas en las manos, al igual que Michael– ¿Tienes algo más aparte de esto? –preguntó al mayor, luego de dar un trago más una vez sentados. Él no respondió, simplemente levando la solapa de su gabán, dejando ver en el bolsillo interno un tetra pack de tequila barato, el otro simplemente rodó los ojos, tampoco le gustaba pero lo alcanzó.

– Déjame lo abro. –dijo Firkle sentado al otro lado de Pete, ya estaba levemente ebrio, sosteniendo de más el envase que el otro ya sostenía.

– No, yo quiero el primer sorbo. –arguyó poniéndose en pie para librarse del agarre.

– Déjame Pete. –pero el pequeño le siguió.

– Suelta Firkle. –en medio de la disputa terminaron abriendo a las malas el licor y este se precipitaría un poco al suelo– Ves lo que haces. –comentó al quedarse mirando el charco de licor desperdiciado.

– El trago para las ánimas. –comentó el pequeño procediendo a robar el primer sorbo, haciendo que Pete refunfuñara mientras le sostenía el envase y luego bebía él, mientras que los otros dos se reían del cuadro– ¿Qué es gracioso? –les preguntó con inocente voz– Hagan una carrera. –sugirió sentándose del otro lado de Henrietta obligándola a moverse junto al alto– A ver quién bebe más rápido.

– Buena idea peque. –dijo Henrietta palpándole la cabeza– Y por cierto, deja de estar mirando a la ventana del pequeño Broflovski, que pareces más maniático de lo que ya eres.

– No me llames "peque". –mandó quitando la mano de su cabeza con delicadeza, y poniéndola en la botella que sostenía, mientras que Michael agarraba una de atrás de la banca, donde las tenían apiladas y rodeadas de nieve para que se enfriaran, pues la que tenía en la mano ya iba por debajo de la mitad, así que se la entregó a Firkle, quien acababa de terminar la que venía tomándose en el camino– Y no estoy mirando en esa dirección, yo estoy contemplando el firmamento.

– Claro, contemplado el firmamento de reojo cada cinco segundos. –apunto Henrietta destapando la botella, el pequeño simplemente se encogió de hombros y mirando al piso dio un sorbo– Eh… lo siento… no pretendía hacerte sentir mal… todo saldrá bien este finde, lo prometo. –dijo sobándole la cabeza como lo haría con un cachorro, quien sonrió en señal de aceptación y la animaba a ganarle a Michael.

– No lo hagan, es una estupidez. –proclamó Pete sentado al otro lado de Michael, pues no le quedaba de otra, dando otro sorbo de tequila barato.

Pero ellos hicieron caso omiso y a la cuenta de tres empezaron la carrera. Henrietta no paso de un cuarto de la botella, de inmediato la aparto de sus labios, tapándose la boca con el dorso de la mano tosiendo ahogada y con la cara agria, mientras que Michael siguió. Le tomo menos de 2 minutos terminarla, pero luego le tomo menos de medio segundo realizarse de que en verdad no fue una buena idea, y después 5 minutos para recuperarse, teniendo que pararse e inclinarse sobre sí, arqueado y apoyando en las rodillas las apretaba para controlar no devolver todo, terminaría teniendo que correr hacia los baños públicos. Donde permaneció otros 5 minutos, Firkle comentó que si no volvía en 15, iría a buscarlo, siguieron escuchando música hasta que le vieron volver por su propio pie sosteniéndose el abdomen con una mano.

– Carajo. –comentó al sentarse con sus piernas completamente extendidas junto a Pete, quien se había acomodado junto a Henrietta, con Firkle del otro lado de ella. Siempre buscaban la forma de agruparse y así conservar el calor, ya que nieve caía levemente.

– Te lo dije… –recalcó Pete.

– Pero gane…

– ¿Qué ganaste? ¿Vomitar tus tripas? Felicitaciones. –arguyó irónico y enfadado.

– Ni siquiera vomite, solo me contuve un momento más, entre al baño y luego bebí un poco de agua. –explicó con toda tranquilidad.

– ¿Y si te da algo? –exigió.

– ¡Ay por favor Pete! –intervino Henrietta– Deja el drama… –recomendó haciendo un aro con el humo del cigarrillo.

– Si Pete, ya se jodió bastante por su cuenta, no lo jodas más. –comentó Firkle dando un sorbo a la botella que había dejado el chico alto y que ya estaba por acabar.

– Vamos Pete, mejor dame de eso. –quiso alcanzar el tequila.

– ¡Ay ya, me van a gastar el nombre o qué!... Y no Michael, creo que no deberías seguir bebiendo tan rápido. –comandó mientras se mandaba el envase a los labios.

– Dame. –insistió y mandó su mano al envase, pero torpe lo atajo con fuerza de más e hizo que se derramara por la nariz y los dedos de Pete, ahogándolo.

– ¡Ahg!... cahf... ¡Michael!... cahf-agh… ¡Mira lo que haces! –se señaló la nariz, la cual quería limpiar pero se estaba sujetando con Michael, peleando aún por la posesión del licor– ¿Quieres? ¿Quieres? ¿Eh? Pues tomate ese que regaste. –dijo poniendo frente a su cara la mano de la que se escurrían unas gotas de licor.

– Bien. –dijo simple y abriendo su mano se mandó los tres dedos centrales de Pete a la boca y los succionó, haciendo que por la espina del otro subiera una corriente eléctrica, dejándolo frío, no creyó que de verdad lo hiciera– También tienes un poco, aquí. –proclamó y le lamió la nariz. Segunda corriente, más fuerte todavía. Al retirarse se quedaron contemplándose directo a los ojos.

– Ya empezaron con el show. –replicó Henrietta ajustándose su bufanda, rompiendo el silencio que era más frío que el clima del momento.

– Hablando de show. –dijo Firkle poniéndose en pie con botella en mano– ¡Es hora del show! Que ya tengo el culo tieso de estar bebiendo sentado. –proclamó captando la mirada de los otros dos, quienes corrigieron su postura, para contemplar mejor "el show", algo que tenían acostumbrado cuando bebían solo entre ellos– Henrietta, pon, Tak Kurwa. –ella se le quedo mirando con una ceja arqueada– Por favor. –entonces si se tomó la tarea de buscar la canción.

– ¿Tacu qué? –preguntó mirándolo confundida.

– Ah… déjame. –se aproximó a buscarla. Al cuarto beat Michael la reconoció.

– Genial. –comentó sonriendo, dando un sorbo a otra botella de su mezcla que había alcanzado, por lo que Firkle le subió todo el volumen al celular y luego bafle portátil donde estaba conectado, y dio unos pasos atrás.

– "Come closer, come to me." –señaló a Michael al empezar con la canción,– "Lay down with the enemy." –luego a Pete,– "The snakes under your bed." –después a Henrietta,– "The beast ready to embed." –y a él mismo.

– "Come closer, come to me." –se acercó un poco más dejando la botella en el piso,– "Get down, so easily." –hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano,– "Hey, satisfy my lust!" –proclamó abriendo sus brazos hacia todos.

– "Tak, Kurwa, Tak. Tak, Kurwa, Tak." –pronunciaba con buen tono gutural, un tanto esforzado, le hacía falta más práctica con la respiración, pero iba por buen camino– "I eat your flesh," –proclamó acercándose repentinamente a la cara de Henrietta, quien le miro con los ojos abiertos a causa de la sorpresa,– "I drink your wine," –luego a la de Michael rápidamente, quien rió nervioso también por la proximidad,– "You smell so… fine." –y por último a la de Pete, invadiendo todavía más su espacio personal, al rozar con su nariz la de él, y sentir el aroma de licor que de allí se desprendía, dejándolo más quieto que la lápida de una tumba, pero al repetir la acción en el segundo estribillo todos sonrieron naturalmente.

– "Come closer, stand beside." –se quedó en Pete– "The walls are empty, you cannot hide." –y se abrazó a él, sentándose sobre su regazo,– "The snakes caress your skin." –inclinándose hacia adelante, acarició la mejilla de Michael, y luego subió sus piernas sobre el regazo de éste, acostándose, su cabeza quedaría sobre las piernas de Henrietta– "The poison raises sin." –se dirigió a ella, indicándole con un gesto que le compartiera del tequila que ella se encontraba bebiendo en ese momento, y así lo hizo en un movimiento rápido que casi lo ahoga y deja a medias el acto– "Come closer, come to me." –aferro la corbata bolo de Pete y el collar crucifijo de Henrietta– "Get down, so easily." –halando de estos haciéndolos inclinarse– "Hey, satisfy my lust!" –proclamó removiéndose en su sitio encima de ellos, quienes reían, mientras que él cantaba con una sonrisa contenida también en sus labios.

Y aunque suene extraño, claro, los góticos sonriendo, quizás era la soledad que los rodeaba en medio del parque aquella fría noche, que tal vez les frunce los músculos de la cara, sumado con el mareo de la ebriedad, o quizás, solo quizás, la vida no era solamente tristeza, dolor, sufrimiento y odio.

– "Tak, Kurwa, Tak. Tak, Kurwa, Tak." –se separó poniéndose en pie retomando la botella del piso, y agitando la cabeza continuo con la canción. Michael se puso en pie y le acompaño en el headbanding hasta el final de la canción.

* * *

– Wow… que energía Firkle, siempre tan Hardcore… –comentó Michael recibiendo la botella del pequeño con un poco del vestigio de su contenido, mientras que éste caminaba de vuelta al asiento con la lengua en la mano, sentándose junto a Pete descargó el peso de su cabeza sobre su hombro.

– ¿De dónde saca tanta energía ese cuerpecito? –preguntó Henrietta, quien se sostenía los brazos expuestos al ambiente procurando calentarlos, Michael lo notó, y quitándose su gabán se aproximó y lo colocó sobre ella, quien lo miro agradecida.

– Has mejorado con tu gutural. –comentó Pete, siendo sorprendido al verse rodeado por la bufanda de Michael, que dejaba sobre sus hombros.

– Y no solo eso, además-

– Cállate Henrietta, deja de ser vulgar. –la cortó Pete sin mirarla, pues se concentraba en acomodar mejor la prenda para protegerse del frió.

– Es cierto lo que dice Pete, –afirmó Michael antes de que ella pudiera alegar– Felicitaciones Firkle.

– Gracias… –replicó falto de aire, quedándose mirándolo, al igual que los demás.

– Supongo que es mi turno… –dijo el alto riendo y dando el último sorbo a la botella, antes de patearla en dirección al cesto de basura y conseguir encestarla, a lo que todos le celebrarían.

– No nos hagas dormir, canta algo movido… –sugirió Henrietta riendo y acurrucándose con su gabán.

– Bien entonces… mmmhhh… algo de EBM… y ya que estamos en cierto tono, pon Body Company.

– ¡Uh! Esa la tengo descargada. –replicó ella entusiasmada.

– Perfecto… –dijo el anfitrión mientras que los beats empezaban a resonar profundo por todo el parque, junto con una susurrante voz femenina.

– "Hm, Sex... und zwar sofort." –Henrietta sonrió maliciosa– "Er bewegt sich über euren Körper und heilt euch."

– Toda la razón. –comentó dando una profunda calada a la botella y cigarrillo, mientras movía los hombros al ritmo de la canción, al igual que Michael, mientras que Pete movía la cabeza y Firkle los pies.

– "The silence of a queer." –comenzó señalando a Pete,– "Will drown the atmosphere." –luego a Henrietta,– "Until you play your own tone." –y por último a Firkle.

– "There is nothing to declare." –hizo una seña de sellar sus labios con la mano, – "It's a wireless affair." –se encogió de hombros– "We never understand." –negó repetidas veces con la cabeza– "Why don't you dress me like a fan?" –se dirigió a Henrietta y se quedó mirándola.

– "Sex will cover your black machinery." –continuó y ella le sonrió.

– "Let me inside. Let me inside." –acompañaron en coro los tres, que conocían perfectamente la canción.

– "Welcome to your own body company." –procedió, mirando a Firkle.

– "Let me inside. Black tight." –este le sonrió también en medio del coro.

– "You are stronger, let's bite in harmony." –enseñó sus dientes a Pete.

– "Let me inside. Let me inside" –quien le sonrió tonto al acompañar el coro.

– "So welcome to your own body company." –se señalo a sí mismo por completo.

– "Let me inside. Back tight." –todos se movían en su lugar de un lado hacia otro en la banca.

– "We talk of look and style." –se acercó a Henrietta y le acaricio el cabello, – "Agreements for a while." –luego a Firkle, asentando su largo flequillo– "When I prefer to ease your pain." –y finalmente a Pete, organizándole el flequillo hacia atrás le acaricio la mejilla luego– "You break me down and play insane." –se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él.

– "Sex will cover your black machinery." –se miraron profundo a los ojos.

– "Let me inside. Let me inside." –acompañaron Henrietta y Firkle, porque Pete había perdido el habla.

– "Welcome to your own body company." –empujó al mudo hacia atrás con una mano sobre su pecho, poniéndose en pie apoyado con una mano en la pierna de su amigo, se acercó a su cara.

– "Let me inside. Back tight." –continuaron los otros dos conteniendo sus risas maliciosas.

– "You are stronger, let's bite in harmony." –ajustándolo por la bufanda le mordió levemente el cuello.

– "Let me inside. Let me inside." –en Pete, varias corrientes ya le habían recorrido el cuerpo desde que Michael había comenzado con su parte del show.

– "So welcome to your own body company." –replicó frente a Pete, señalándose con la misma mano sobre su propio pecho al retirarse.

– "Let me inside. Back tight." –por su parte, Henrietta deseaba poder utilizar así fuera la cámara de su celular para grabar este momento yaoi como buena fujoshi, pero era imposible porque detendría el momento, le tocaba conformarse con guardarlo en su memoria visual y reprochar después así casualmente nadie se acordara de nada.

– "Sweat and trouble in east of Germany." –se separó completamente y cantó abriendo sus brazos hacia el cielo.

– "Let me inside. Let me inside."

– "So welcome to your own body company." –y así finalizó, procediendo a lucirse con sus pasos de EBM, al igual que lo hacían los otros dos, que se movían levemente sin desocupar la banca, prefiriendo admirar como bailaba Michael. Pete, que se recuperó luego de unos segundos, hizo como si nada y se unió a los demás en la actividad.

* * *

Al terminar el mayor se sentó junto a Henrietta, y todo normal, hasta que...

– Ey… –se quejó ella por la mordedura de Michael– ¡Ey! –y luego por la de Pete– ¡Bien! ¡Bien! Ya sé que me toca. A la mierda, jodansen entre ustedes. –se puso en pie con cuidado y camino de igual manera.

– Que frío. –comentó Firkle y ella al llegar segura a su sitio arrojo el gabán sobre éste. Los otros dos chicos, que se habían quedado mirando, eventualmente Michael se acercó a Pete buscando morderle los brazos, al conseguirlo se vio atacado por Pete también al cuello. Siguieron mordiéndose mientras que Firkle tomaba otra botella de la nieve y se arropaba. Henrietta terminaba su cigarrillo para empezar con su parte del espectáculo, se aclaró la voz para captar la atención de los otros dos mordelones, ya les había regalado suficientes minutos para su sadomasoquismo.

– Basta… –pidió Pete alejando la cara de Michael que se aferraba de su brazo– Creo que debería irme ya. –soltó, pues se sentía avergonzado de su conducta.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! –arguyó ella al instante– "Are you really sure you wanna go? When you could do it with a rock star..." –replicó, Pete sonrió amplio y de inmediato tomó el celular y buscó la canción que bien conocía, pues les gustaba cantarla juntos.

– "Now... I... lay... me... down... to... sleep…" –empezó a canturrear Pete acompañándola, ella se aproximó más hasta ellos.

– "Do you wanna dance? Do you wanna fight? Do you wanna get drunk and stay the night?" –empezó tomando por el cuello a Firkle, trayéndole hasta casi chocar sus frentes.

– "No regrets... Noblesse oblige..." –volvió a cantar Pete en un susurro. Ella lo miro y lo tomo por el cuello también.

– "Do you wanna dance? Do you wanna fight? Do you wanna get drunk and stay the night? Do you wanna smoke till our throats are sore?" –le arrebató el cigarro y le dio una calada rápida para volverlo a poner en su boca pero antes dándole un pequeño beso amistoso en los labios,– "Make out and then talk and then make out some more?" –le chanto un segundo beso acorde con la canción, dejando salir el humo por sus fosas nasales, Pete sonrió casual y ella lo soltó con fuerza empujándole hacia atrás, buscando sujetar ahora a Michael.

– "Do you wanna dance? Do you wanna fight? Do you get drunk and stay the night? Do you wanna know all the things I do, where I'm all alone and thinking about you?" –cantó pasandole sus manos por los cabellos rizados, la cara, el cuello y el pecho.

– "Do you wanna? Do you wanna? Do you wanna? Do you wanna? Do you? Do you? Do you? Do you? Do you? Do you? Do you? DO IT!" –se alejó contorneando sus caderas, teniendo de pronto un perfecto control sobre los zapatos que tanto crítico.

– "Do you wanna go back home? Your animals are all alone. And there's a chicken waiting on the stove. And your cousin left his DVD of "Swinging In The 70s"." –realizaba la respectiva mímica con cada oración, haciendo reír a todos, que aplaudían al ritmo de la canción.

– "And do you wanna go back home? Check your messages and charge your phone. Oh, are you, really sure you wanna go? When you could do it with a rock star! Do it with a rock star!" –se vanagloriaba paseándose ligeramente por el lugar. Y al detenerse súbitamente.

– "Wait, wait, wait... I'll be fine in a minute… Oh, oh oh…" –se sostenía el abdomen- "Wait, wait, wait... I'll be fine in a minute... Fine in a minute."

– "I don't want your body, just a part to listen to INXS. All the practice in the world, won't get me good at loneliness-less. Loneliness-less, loneliness-less-less-less-less..." –le cantaba al aire, a la nada, o a un ente no presente en el momento. Pero luego se giró, moviéndose y saltando rápidamente entre ellos, les iba recalcando señalándolos.

– "Do you wanna dance?" –a Pete,- "Do you wanna fight?" –a Michael- "Do you wanna get drunk and stay the night?" –a Firkle,- "Do you want to see all my cavities?" –a Michael,- "Talk about the crisis in the Middle East?" –a Pete,- "Do you wanna get really terrified?" –a Firkle, apretándole la cara entre sus manos,- "Icecaps are all melting and we're gonna die." –a Pete y Michael al tiempo, sacudiéndolos por el cuello– "Do you wanna cry?" –a Pete, pegando sus miradas por la frente,- "I can make you cry" –y luego igual con Michael,– "Do you wanna hit me baby one more time?" –y por último a Firkle al soltarlos y correr hasta él poniéndole su gran trasero frente a su cara, éste aprovecho para pegarle una sonora palmada.

– "Do you wanna? Do you wanna? Do you wanna? Do you wanna? Do you? Do you? Do you? Do you? Do you? Do you? Do you? DO IT!" –empezó a saltar como un resorte por el lugar, confiando demasiado en su suerte con Pete acompañándola en el canto.

– "Do you wanna go back- ¡Woah! –la punta de su tacón derecho flaqueo y termino desparramada por el piso. Todos se quedaron fríos, mientras que la música seguía sonando en el fondo.

* * *

**********Sus comentarios son bienvenidos y agradecidos.**

**Coyote, este finc tendrá el número de capítulos correspondientes a los días de la semana, si al mundo no le da por quitar/poner un día de menos/más. Nunca se sabe, hay gente muy loca... :3**

**Luis, ya te respondí, quizás... quizás... quizás... de ahora en adelante, te voy a dejar vivir en la expectativa :P **

**Mi propósito es entreteneros con anécdotas, como este, en el que ella dijo: "Yo puedo sola.", y si que pudo, lastima que terminara con un tobillo jodido xD... Siento que si me pongo a decir que es real y que no, le arrebataría un poco la magia ¿no?... no sé... Nos leemos. c:**

**Disclaimer: Canciones:**

**Firkle - "Tak Kurwa" by Semargl. (Cuando leí "Satanic Pop Metal" Yo como WTF? y sí... Le musique... Le musique... Aunque mi amigo insista: "Tú no escuchas la canción por la música sino por el vídeo.", Lol, pero yo le digo: "No me jodas, deja haber... que la canción esta buena.", "Sí... están buenas.", "Shhh!" e.e'... xD)**

**Michael - "Body Company" by And One.**

**Henrietta - "Do it with a Rock Star" by Amanda Palmer & The Grand Theft Orchestra.**

******South Park y sus personajes © Trey Parker & Matt Stone. Comedy Central.**


End file.
